Lost
by Pajarita Enamorada
Summary: Tomoyo es dueña de una tienda de música y Touya es profesor de música. Él se siente intrigado por ella al instante, pero ella parece ocultar un secreto, uno que no permite que él se le acerque. ¿Por qué ella le teme? Touya deberá averiguarlo y dejar de lado su tosca personalidad para poder suavizar el corazón ya herido de la joven de sus sueños.
1. Capitulo 1

**"LOST"**

**Capitulo 1: Un día en la vida de...**

* * *

_Tomoyo_

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji mostró una dulce sonrisa y volvió el rostro para recibir a la persona que acababa de entrar a la tienda, retrocedió con un gesto apenas perceptible al notar que era un alto y fuerte hombre de ojos oscuros.

-Buenas tardes- dijo con una voz aparentemente calmada- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

El hombre la miro fijamente sin suavizar su ceño fruncido y mostró un papel que momentos antes había sacado de su bolsillo delantero, se acerco con paso firme hacia ella y se lo entrego, a continuación hablo con un tono un poco brusco pero que no dejaba de ser cortés.

-Estoy buscando estos discos

Tomoyo tomó la pequeña hoja con un movimiento rápido y desvió enseguida la mirada, había palidecido ante la repentina cercanía del hombre y, consiente de lo evidente que era eso, le dio la espalda. Sin embargo esto empeoro las reacciones de su cuerpo; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle cuando lo supo detrás de ella.

-Permítame un momento

El hombre permaneció de pie y le observo, parecía intrigado, definitivamente había notado l miedo de la joven.

-Soy profesor de música en la primaria Tomoeda- dijo de pronto él- intento decidir la canción que interpretara el coro en el festival de primavera

Tomoyo en esos momentos le daba la espalda, buscando sin trabajo los discos que estaban escritos en la lista del hombre. No entendió, pase a su gran nivel de percepción, que él hombre intentaba relajarla y hacerle platica, de hecho, al escucharlo hablar con ese tono más suave, sintió que sus nervios se alteraban aun más y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¿Qué intentaba ese hombre? No le interesaba averiguarlo. Sólo quería que se fuera, deseaba que saliera de su tienda lo más rápido posible y que la dejara sola, no quería pasar otro segundo en su presencia.

-¿Usted… -el hombre le hablo en un tono mucho más suave, casi amigable y preocupado, pero enseguida pareció arrepentirse, porque se aclaro la garganta y usando un tono más brusco preguntó- ¿va a tardar mucho?

La muchacha respiro hondo y tras unos segundos, ya que sintió que sus manos dejaban de temblar, se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Aquí están- dijo yendo hacia la parte de atrás del mostrador al tiempo que evitaba su mirada- serán… 1500 yens

El hombre saco su cartera, sostuvo el dinero entre sus manos y se quedo un instante mirando a la muchacha. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta del temblor de su voz? ¿Había notado que sus manos difícilmente se podían mantener quietas? ¿Sabía que le tenía miedo y que deseaba más que otra cosa que se marchara?

-Yo… -el hombre frunció el ceño, pareció meditarlo mejor y coloco el dinero sobre el mostrador- aquí tienes…

Tomoyo suspiro aliviada, tomo el dinero, escribió rápidamente un recibo y se lo entrego junto con el montón de discos que ya había metido todo en una bolsa. El hombre hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y tomo la bolsa sin llegar siquiera a rosar su mano, su rostro parecía menos tenso, por un momento le pareció que diría algo más, sus ojos parecían querer decir algo, pero antes de que algo más ocurriera él salió rápidamente.

Suspiro aliviada.

-Cálmate, Tomoyo- dijo en voz alta- sólo era un cliente, sólo un cliente…

Su voz pareció atravesar el silencio del lugar. Las lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos mientras los terribles recuerdos volvían a ella, como si la sola presencia de aquel hombre la hubiera transportado nuevamente a ese callejón oscuro.

-No… no… ¡no!

Dijo abriendo los ojos y conteniendo el aliento. No permitiría que aquella terrible noche arruinara el resto de su vida. Sí, tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, probablemente siempre lo tendría de ahora en adelante, pero en definitiva no permitiría que este la paralizara.

Volvió a respirar hondo, se arreglo el cabello y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa.

* * *

_Touya_

* * *

Touya Kinomoto entro en la tienda de música sin esperar demasiado, no es que fuera especialmente exigente, pero sabía que ese lugar había abierto unas semanas atrás, así que era poco probable que estuviera muy bien surtido. ¿Por qué había entrado entonces? Muy simple. Era maestro de música de la escuela primaria de Tomoeda, era casi su obligación saber que clase de tienda era aquella, además las otras tiendas tenían un estilo muy diferente a esa y sentía cierta curiosidad sobre la clase de persona que dirigía un local como ese.

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando atravesó el umbral y por un instante se quedo mirando el lugar.

Era amplio y elegante, las paredes estaban adornadas por grandes carteles donde se veían desde los clásicos grupos de Rock hasta los grupos que estaban de moda, también había bastantes estanterías llenas de discos y cuadernillos de partituras, y ya llegando al fondo, perfectamente acomodado en un nada improvisado escenario, varios instrumentos musicales y grandes bocinas de todos tamaños. Todo estaba muy bien iluminado y el color azul claro de las paredes daba una sensación extraña de calidez.

No estaba mal.

Siguió caminando y dio una vuelta por el lugar. ¡Estaba mejor surtido de lo que había pensado! Tenía que admitirlo, había estado muy equivocado desde el principio. Se quedo de pie en medio de todo y vio por un instante a los demás compradores.

No tardo mucho en encontrar a la dueña del lugar. Una dulce y hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules, esbelta y que seguramente tendría un par de años menos que él. Sin perder una amigable sonrisa, platicaba con una estudiante y le mostraba la mercancía. Parecía segura de si misma y mucho más experta de lo que se podría esperar de alguien tan joven, Touya casi sonríe al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando como un viejo. ¡Él también sabía mucho más de música de lo que se podía esperar de un joven de 26!

Quiso acercársele pero repentinamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar y tuvo que salir del lugar.

Tendría que volver más tarde.

…

Días después volvió al local.

Entro con paso seguro y busco con a mirada a la hermosa muchacha dueña del lugar, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y parecía acomodar mejor una mercancía, al escucharlo se volvió y lo recibió con un una gran sonrisa.

Por un instante la quiso imitar, algo en su interior estaba a punto de obligarlo a mostrar una actitud cálida y amistosa, pero la reacción que ella tubo una vez lo vio lo hizo reaccionar al instante y un pronunciado ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro.

La muchacha ante él evito mirarlo de frente y se tenso ante su sola presencia, le pareció que se alejaba de él, a pesar de estar ambos bastante lejos, ella parecía querer estar aun más lejos de él. ¿Estaba asustada? La miro fijamente intentando leer sus movimientos y sin saberlo se encontró caminando hacia ella.

Su cuerpo pareció actuar por cuenta propia, no se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo ni del tono en que se lo dijo, se sentía extraño. ¿Por qué aquella muchacha se alejaba de él? ¿Por qué evitaba su mirada y huía de él? La siguió con la mirada y noto los leves temblores, su caminar lento y hasta el estremecimiento involuntario al sentir su mirada fija en su espalda.

Casi se sintió culpable. ¿Su presencia era demasiado para la joven? Tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a estar en compañía de un hombre como él. Reprimió un gruñido de molestia en el fondo de su garganta al recordar lo imponente de su figura, después de todo era un hombre alto y musculoso y con una mirada intimidante.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que suavizara su mirada y le hablara con una voz que intentaba ser más amigable. Quería que ella supiera que él era de fiar, que a pesar de su actitud brusca era un buen hombre al que por supuesto que no debía temer, quería que ella se relajara un poco y le mirara por un instante. ¿Qué mejor forma que decirle su profesión y aclarar porqué había comprado un montón de discos? La imagen de un profesor de primaria era la mejor carta de presentación.

Pero ella no dijo nada.

Se quedo callada y siguió dándole la espalda sin la menor intención de mantener una plática.

-"Rayos"-Pensó Touya- "¿La asuste tanto?"

Por un instante la imagen de su llorona hermana a los 3 años apareció en su mente. Ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de culpa, la que le había llenado cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana nunca podría dejar de temer a la oscuridad, la que había sentido ante las incontrolables lágrimas de Sakura que al pie de la escalera pedía a gritos la compañía de alguien.

Hablo sin pensar.

-¿Usted…

Se callo.

¿Qué pensaba preguntarle? ¿Acaso iba a entrometerse en su vida? ¿Iba a cuestionarla e incomodarla haciéndole un montón de preguntas con tal de que ella confesara el porqué de su miedo? ¿Pensaba seriamente hacerle saber que él podía notar su miedo para que ella se sintiera como una niña tonta e indefensa?

Se aclaro la garganta y volvió a hablar con su tono brusco. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a susurrar y a usar un tono tan cálido y tan inusual en él?

-¿va a tardar mucho?

La joven siguió dándole la espalda. Pudo notar que intentaba tranquilizarse, así que espero pacientemente a que ella volviera para verlo. Ahí estaba, su sonrisa nuevamente, pero no era una sincera sonrisa, era una forzada, una fría y vacía sonrisa que intentaba ser cortés.

Le indico cuanto era por el costo de los libros y puso todo en una bolsa.

Parecía que no había manera, aquella chica, sin importar lo que él dijera o hiciera, permanecería con miedo. Saco el dinero de la cartera y se quedo viendo a la joven frente a él. ¿Por qué le tendría miedo? ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara de él? Sí, era hermosa, no podía negar que le gustaba físicamente, de hecho se sentía atraído de una manera casi inexplicable hacia su mirada, a pesar de que ella no quería fijar la vista en sus ojos ni un solo instante. No, ella permanecía ahí, de pie frente a él, con la mirada baja mientras un leve temblor le recorría el cuerpo ante su presencia, era claro que quería huir, quería que él la dejara sola.

-Yo…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, su boca intentaba decir algo para tranquilizar a la muchacha mientras que su cerebro le mandaba cerrar la boca y largarse del lugar.

¿Qué clase de frase tranquilizadora podría haberla calmado?

No lo sabía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que decir. No podía reconocer la clase de temor que había en los ojos de la joven, nunca antes había visto a una mujer temblar de aquella manera tan peculiar. No le temía a él exclusivamente, no era su mirada lo que la había alterado, no era su ceño fruncido ni su actitud, estaba seguro de que había algo más allá de eso.

Las mujeres que él conocía temblaban y se sonrojaban, evitaban su mirada, retrocedían notablemente, escondían sus sonrisas… el miedo palpable en ella parecía querer ser oculto tras una sombra que cubría su mirada… un recuerdo, una sensación en su cuerpo, una cosa que no llegaba a identificar por completo… él le recordaba algo de su pasado…

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de hasta donde lo habían llevado sus ideas. Rápidamente puso el dinero en la mesa y alejo su mente de esas ideas. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

\- Aquí tienes…

Ella suspiro. Sí, seguramente se sentía verdaderamente aliviada después de ser liberada del escrutinio del que era presa por parte suya.

Tomo la bolsa y con una inclinación le dio las gracias.

Quiso decir algo más, quiso agradecerle con alguna palabra, quiso sonreírle y de alguna manera tranquilizarla, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera la calmaría, si acaso, podría ponerla aun más nerviosa. Ella sólo lo quería fuera de ahí.

Así que cumplió sus deseos y salió velozmente.

* * *

[Notas de la autora]

* * *

!Tantan!

Hola nuevamente, he estado haciendo limpieza de historias, bueno, mas que nada edición, he hecho algunos cambios en las que ya había publicado... ha... ¡soy una descuidada!... una disculpa a las personitas que ya habían leído las historias, bueno, igual todo es para que puedan gozar de una mejor lectura.

Precisamente por estos cambios es que se ha se han editado tanto el capitulo 1 como el 2 de esta historia, antes de que termine la semana subiré el capitulo 3, así que no se preocupen, quien haya leído la historia y vea el nuevo capitulo no se perderá, pondré una nota sobre la edición de estos capítulos para que regresen a leer el capitulo 2 y no haya confusiones.

Espero que todo sea de su agrado.

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, ideas, críticas... cualquier cosa... yo les aseguro responderé enseguida.

^w^

¡Cuídense!


	2. Capitulo 2

**"LOST"**

**Capitulo 2: Ideas estilo Kinomoto**

* * *

Touya Kinomoto, aquella mañana de lunes, salió muy temprano de su casa.

Al instante de poner un pie fuera de la casa recordó que en sus días de estudiante tomaba una bicicleta y pedaleaba hasta llegar a la escuela, mientras que ahora, ya siendo maestro de música, con su portafolio y su limpio traje, se veía obligado a ir caminando.

De alguna manera lo disfrutaba, era algo diferente pero de buena manera. Salía más temprano, hacia un poco de ejercicio y siempre tenía tiempo para pasar a comprar un café al local de Yukito, su mejor amigo y vecino.

-Yuki, buenos días

El aludido, de cabellos plateados y amigable sonrisa, alzo la mano a modo de saludo y termino de atender a un cliente antes de tomar una taza de café recién hecho y entregárselo a Touya.

-¿Qué tal, Profesor Kinomoto? ¿Ya para la escuela?

Touya tomo la taza y bebió un trago antes de suspirar, completamente relajado, para luego asentir con la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Sakura ya paso a verte?... seguro que se levanto tarde nuevamente ese monstruo, aun siendo profesora no pierde la costumbre

Yukito rio divertido, sin perder esa expresión de calma perpetua.

-No, hoy te equivocas, paso por aquí apenas hace unos minutos, me parece que Syaoran la despertó a primera hora porque tenía un vuelo que tomar

Touya frunció el ceño al instante y bufo enojado.

-Maldito mocoso… bueno… por lo menos llegara a buena hora a sus clases… yo tengo que llegar a la junta del coro... –miro su reloj y volvió a beber de su café- ya se me hace tarde… te pago después, Yuki… pasas a cenar, ¿verdad?, hoy es noche de Okonomiyaki

Yukito asintió y le entrego una pequeña bolsa con panecillos.

-Sabes que no faltare, ten un buen día, Touya

Touya alzo la mano donde tenía los panecillos y la agito en el aire a modo de despedida, luego empujo la puerta con la espalda y salió, al instante sonrío cuando respiro y sus pulmones se llenaron del frío aire de la mañana. Esa sonrisa enamoraba a cualquiera, claro, si hubiera habido alguien para verla, pero para cuando una mujer apareció en la escena, volvió a su rostro aquel ceño fruncido tan característico de él.

Volvió a caminar retomando su camino nuevamente. No tardo en llegar a una calle donde una gran avenida se alzaba con un precioso camino de cerezos. Dudo un instante en ir hacia ahí. Si seguía caminando por esa calle terminaría por toparse con aquella tienda de música.

Frunció el ceño.

Había estado evitando aquella tiendita toda la semana como un muchacho cobarde, no le agradaba para nada comportarse así, de hecho estaba enojado consigo mismo por lo que había pasado la última vez. Todo aquello había sido su culpa y hasta ahora no había averiguado una manera de arreglarlo. ¿Y si aquella muchacha volvía a verle con miedo? La verdad no se le ocurría que podría hacer.

Suspiro, demasiado cansado de tanto darle vueltas al asunto y finalmente decidió volver a evitar aquella calle. Siguió caminando y dio una vuelta completamente innecesaria, evitando aquella calle, afortunadamente llegando bien y a tiempo a la escuela.

Los alumnos que formaban el coro ya estaban en el salón cuando él finalmente entró, aun portando su portafolio de cuero, su café y su bolsa con panecillos.

-Buenos días, muchachos, ¿ya están listos?, esto va a ser rápido, sólo repasemos nuevamente las canciones, saquen las partituras y que pase el primer solo al frente

…

Las horas pasaron rápido. Para cuando Touya volvió a pensar en su pequeño problema con aquella desconocida vendedora, ya había terminado todo su trabajo y se dirigía nuevamente a casa.

-¡Hermano!

Sakura salió de la nada y se coloco frente a él. Él no se inmuto, mantuvo aquella expresión sería y levemente burlona que sólo ponía para ella y la despeino, pasando a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres monstruo?

Sakura, que a sus ojos se veía exactamente como su difunta madre Nadeshiko aunque nunca llegara a admitirlo, comenzó a caminar a su lado. Cargaba un pequeño y adorable portafolios en sus manos y continuamente se quitaba el largo cabello castaño de la cara, además, sonreía como hiciera desde el día en que nació, como si nada en este mundo pudiera hacerla más feliz que lo que hacía en ese justo instante.

-Te acompaño a casa, Syaoran está de viaje, fue a visitar a su madre esta semana

Touya frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, visiblemente molesto por la sola mención de aquel individuo que le arrebatara a su hermana 2 años atrás, era sólo un plus el que ella le llamara plato de segunda mesa.

-¿No te ibas a quedar a vigilar al equipo de atletismo?

-Sí… ¿ya viste la hora, hermano?... ya terminaron las actividades de los clubs

Y así era. Cuando miro el reloj vio que ella no mentía. El tiempo se le había ido terriblemente rápido mientras escuchaba canción tras canción, haciendo anotaciones sobre las interpretaciones de sus alumnos.

-Y todavía tengo que hacer la cena… ¿viniste en auto, monstruo?

La castaña negó con la cabeza, aun sonriente.

-No te preocupes, seguro que Yukito puede esperar…

Touya se encogió de hombros, y siguió caminando a paso lento, ahora con las manos detrás de la cabeza, como hacía en sus años de escuela, en una pose despreocupada e informal. Sakura se equivocaba, conociendo a su amigo, en el momento en que no lo viera llegar a casa comenzaría a hacerse un aperitivo. Yukito era un amor de persona, pero no tenía paciencia cuando se trataba de comida.

En fin, nada se podía hacer. No tenía la menor intención de apurarse ahora que venía con su hermana. Le gustaba mucho regresar caminando a casa con ella, desde hacia un tiempo que él siempre se iba solo de la escuela, aun cuando ambos trabajaban ahí. Ese mocoso siempre terminaba yéndose con ella. Sí, era un maldito aquel mocoso, pero hoy no ocuparía sus pensamientos en aquel sujeto irritante, ahora disfrutaría de aquel paseo con su hermana menor.

Volvió a verla y aquella traviesa sonrisa tan tierna apareció en su rostro. Ella no la llego a ver. Estaba muy ocupada disfrutando de tan tranquila caminata. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera parecía molesta de que vinieran en silencio.

Touya frunció nuevamente el ceño minutos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que con tantas ideas en su mente había olvidado cambiar de calle. Sí. Ahora iban directamente a aquella tienda de música. Entró en pánico, bueno, la versión que aplicaba para él, porque en realidad no era el tipo de personas que entra en pánico, siempre mantenía la calma en cualquier situación, era el tipo de persona que actúa rápido bajo presión… bueno, en todo caso no era momento para entrar en ese tema, tenía que pensar en como evitar aquella tienda. Sakura iba a querer entrar y él no podría detenerla.

Un foco se prendió en su cabeza y una media sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios. No, no había necesidad de evitar ese lugar. ¿Para que evitarlo? ¿Por qué detener a Sakura de entrar? No, no, no. Es más, debería pedirle que entrara, debería enviarla a comprar un disco.

-Oye monstruo, ¿ya viste esa nueva tienda de música?

Sakura levanto levemente la vista, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo regreso a la realidad en cuanto vio el local.

-¡Ho! ¡Es adorable!

Touya soltó una leve risita y saco un papel de su portafolios y apunto un nombre, después se lo entrego a la castaña.

-¿Te importaría ir a pedir este disco? Voy a saludar a Misa a la florería, ahora te alcanzo

Sakura, como la obediente y distraída hermana que era, enseguida fue al local y entro. Touya camino muy tranquilo hacia la florería.

Su platica con Misa no duro mucho. La saludo con un movimiento con la mano, hablaron del clima y del frió que comenzaba a caer por la noche, él se disculpo por no ir a visitarla antes, entonces ella insistió en que era un grosero, él le sonrío, ella le pidió que la invitara a cenar, él le compro unas flores en su lugar, ella lo regaño y le dijo que por lo menos debería de conseguir una novia, él cambio el tema y le pregunto que cuando nacería su bebe, ella dijo que en 3 semanas y luego se despidió de él alegando que tenía cosas que hacer y que esperaba que no la dejara nuevamente tan abandonada.

Por lo menos así sintió él aquella conversación.

Habían sido un par de minutos, pero había sido casi subrealista. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella muchacha de largo cabello negro y oscuros ojos azules, profundos como lagos. Imaginaba lo que platicaba con Sakura y la manera en que seguramente la estaría viendo. Seguro que a ella si podía verla directamente a los ojos.

¿Por qué aquella idea le molestaba tanto? No lo sabía.

¡Demonios!¿Por qué no le había platicado a Yukito sobre aquella muchacha? Seguro que él habría sabido la razón de su miedo, seguro que lo habría aconsejado bien y ahora no tendría que recurrir a su hermana para acercarse a ella. Había sido un tonto. Y ahora se sentía como un chiquillo, mandando a su hermana como interceptora, como si él solo no pudiera conquistar mujeres. Esperen un momento, ¿había dicho "conquistar"? No, no, había pensado mal, se refería a una interceptora en arreglar asperezas, para poder empezar relaciones… bueno, no relaciones… amistades, sí, esa era la palabra. Había enviado a su hermana para hacer amistad con aquella muchacha. Después de todo aquel era un pueblo pequeño y lo mejor era llevarse bien con todos. Además aquella muchacha era nueva en el pueblo y él era profesor de música, sería bueno si ambos se llevaran bien, seguro que a los niños les encantaría pasar un día en aquella tienda de música, o tal vez ella quisiera ir a la escuela a hablarles de su negocio, de sus conocimientos. ¿Tocaría algún instrumento, cantaría, escribiría canciones? Realmente deseaba saberlo. Parecía una persona con verdadera pasión por la música, seguro que hasta había ido a la misma escuela que él. ¿Sakura se lo habría preguntado? Seguro que sí, ella siempre hablaba de todo un poco a la hora de conocer a alguien. Tal vez hasta la invitaría a cenar. Eso sería realmente fantástico. Una cena en familia; Sakura, Yukito, aquella joven y él, comiendo Okonomiyaki.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Misa le entregó el ramo ya bien amarrado con un moño. Touya se lo agradeció y fue hacia la tienda. Entró y miró alrededor, buscando con la mirada a su hermana.

-¿Sakura?

¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ahora usaba su primer nombre? Él nunca hacía eso. Enserio que estaba demasiado distraído. Aquella muchacha lo confundía. Frunció el ceño, demasiado molesto consigo mismo por actuar así. Para su mala suerte fue en ese momento en que Tomoyo y Sakura aparecieron frente a él.

-Touya- Dijo muy feliz la joven castaña, señalando con la mano a su hermano, al parecer no había notado que él la había llamado por su primer nombre y había saltado directamente a las presentaciones- Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji –continuo, señalando ahora a la muchacha de cabello negro, la cual le miraba nuevamente temerosa.

Debía quitar el ceño fruncido y dar una mejor imagen de si, aquella muchacha nunca confiaría en él si seguía viéndola de aquella manera tan fuerte. ¿Desde cuando no podía relajarse estando frente a una mujer? Debía dejar de pensar tanto y actuar. Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo y mostro una media sonrisa, tan anormal en él que la misma Sakura pareció extrañada.

-Buenas tardes, ya nos habíamos visto antes, disculpe que no me haya presentado… es un placer señorita Daidouji

-Mucho gusto

¡Dios! ¡Aquella mujer era un ángel! Aun mirándole con miedo no podía evitar verse adorable, mas que eso, realmente se veía preciosa. Pasando por alto el temor que se leía en su cuerpo, era una mujer hermosa. 1,70, cabello negro, piel de porcelana y ojos brillantes y hechizantes. Ojala lo voltearan a ver… bueno… ya… ¿por qué seguía pensando en sus ojos?... ¿no había dejado eso ya de lado?

-Oye hermano, ¿y esas flores?

Touya alzo el ramo y miro las flores como si pensara en la respuesta, cosa que así era. ¡Bendita Sakura por regresarlo al mundo real!

-¿Las quieres? Se las compre a Misa… esta semana no la había venido a visitar…

-Ho… ya… no, gracias, hermano… -Sakura sonrió a su nueva mejor amiga y luego a su hermano nuevamente- pero seguro que Tomoyo sí, seguro que se ven preciosas sobre el mostrador

Tomoyo se sonrojo al instante y negó con las manos, completamente avergonzada, olvidándose de su miedo por un breve y perfecto instante.

¡Adorable!

Cuando sus mejillas se pintaba de ese color y esa inocencia volvía a su mirar, esa mujer se veía aun más atractiva. Hasta le daban ganas de besarla. Sí. No podía negarlo. Su mirada se fue directamente a sus labios y estuvo a punto de pasarse la lengua por los propios, ansioso de probar aquella boca tan tentadora. Ni siquiera supo que lo volvió a la realidad. Su mente aun estaba demasiado enfocada en lo que imaginaba se sentiría besarla, aun cuando ahora miraba con el ceño fruncido a su hermana. ¿Por qué lo había despertado de ese hechizo?

No, esperen, no había sido Sakura, él había hecho algo… pero, ¿qué? Miró alrededor intentando encontrar la respuesta y se dio cuenta de que había extendido su mano hacia la joven de ojos azules y ahora ella tomaba el ramo de flores como si temiera su reacción si se atrevía a rechazarlos.

¡Idiota! ¡Impulsivo! ¡Estúpido! ¿Enserio se había atrevido a entregarle un ramo de flores a la mujer de manera tan tosca?

Enseguida puso las manos en los bolsillos. Lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

-¿Compraste el disco? Recuerda que aun debo ir a hacer la cena

Sakura asintió y le mostró una bolsa que cargaba entre sus manos.

-Luego te pagaré, ahora hay que ir a casa… fue un placer señorita Daidouji…

Hizo otra inclinación con la cabeza, un poco más formal de lo que hubiera querido, y luego salió del lugar.

* * *

[Notas de la autora]

Hola nuevamente gente bonita. ¿Ya tienen alguna idea de lo que pasara después? ¿Qué les pareció nuestro Touya? Parece que tiene muchas ideas en su cabeza, ¿no?... ¿cual creen que será su próximo movimiento? ¿Cómo lograra siquiera comenzar una platica con ella? Ha... ¡Touya! ¡Es una cosita tan dulce!

En fin... dejen sus comentarios, dudas, ideas, críticas... cualquier cosa... contestare lo más rápido posible.. n.n

¡Cuídense!


End file.
